


Nothing lasts forever

by WigglyBlue



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: 035 also has a name in this, Angst, Angst and Feels, But 035 gets cracked and angst ensues, Character Death, Heavy Angst, How long will this take me to finish?, Hurt, I had way too much fun writing this, Lots of Hurt, M/M, Relationship(s), This is gonna hurt fellas, oh boy, who the fuck knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyBlue/pseuds/WigglyBlue
Summary: Sometimes it can be hard to remember.Nothing lasts forever.
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Nothing lasts forever

The mask groaned quietly, pressing a hand harshly to his now cracked face, his host still trembling and quaking. He still wasn’t sure what had happened, just that he had been rounding a corner so that he could get to the containment unit that held his darling when suddenly he had been attacked by some D-class with a screwdriver, screaming about something he couldn’t understand. All he could remember clearly was the pain. The burning as his being cracked and splintered. He pushed down a sob, the desire so strong he nearly chocked on it, the pain still echoing through his body, his thick black blood starting to seep from the fresh cracks. 

“M-My love?...” 035 couldn't help but cringe when he heard that voice behind him, the voice that normally he would have gone to the ends of the earth to hear. “Are… Are you alright?...”  
Forcing on a face of comedy, he spins on his heels so that he could face his lover, a blood-stained hand still pressed against his cracked visage.  
“Hello, my darling!~ It’s good to see that you managed to escape your cell without my help!~” The SCP knew that it was pointless to try to act like nothing was wrong, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want the one who meant the most to him to worry about him. 

The doctor sighed quietly, walking up the actor, gently resting a hand on his host’s chest.  
“Please my love… Please, Deo… Just tell me what’s wrong. You promised we wouldn’t keep secrets from each other.” He mumbles quietly, those cool blue eyes of his love looking into the mask’s own, his host’s eyes starting to glaze over.

Letting out a sigh himself, the theater mask pulled his hand off his freshly cracked visage, still forcing on a happy face. 049 took in a small gasp, the hand that had been resting on 035’s chest hovering over where his mouth would have been if his face hadn't been hidden away by his beaked mask. 

“I’ll be fine~” The thespian fibbed, waving off his darling's worries. “I’ve dealt with this before!~ Nothing of it, nothing of it~”

He was lying through his teeth, having never dealt with this kind of damage on his form before. Deo could burn through hosts and not blink an eye, but this? He had no idea, which made it all the more terrifying.

But it seemed to have fooled his love, which was all that he could have asked for at this moment, the doctor seems to relax somewhat, though not completely. 

"Are you sure though? It seems quite…" 049 seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment, a careful hand lightly brushing over the blackened and bleeding cracks. "Bad…" Was the word the doctor settled on, allowing a few fingers to rest on one of the worse cracks.

Deo flinched at the gentle touch upon his face, upon the crack, pain shooting through his weakening form, expression changing mindlessly to that of tragedy. Without thought, the mask harshly grabs the plague doctor's wrist, yanking his hand away, almost snarling under his breath. It took a moment for him to realize what he had done, his darling cringing due to the aggressive reaction. Deo let out a nervous chuckle, forcing back on a happy face despite the now throbbing pain.

"S-Sorry doc, still a little tender. Heh, heh~... You know how it can be sometimes, right?" 035 said an apologetic tone, letting go of his dear doctor. Shit, he was startin' to lose it. "And yeah I'm sure deary. Just have to keep from overexerting myself is all." Would that really help? He had no idea, but it felt like a good plan.

"R...Right…" 049 hesitated for a moment, one able to hear him swallow, glancing away as he lightly rubbed his wrist. "And I do understand… Such is typical with… Similar… Wounds… I should have known better. My apologies."

The mask has to bite his tongue to keep from talking back to the fellow SCP, the doctor, like he always did, reflecting the blame back onto himself. Now was far from the time to get into a little spat about that again. Right now he needed to focus on feining that he knew what he was doing.  
Letting out an almost pitiful chuckle, he softly took one the plague doctor’s hands, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“Ey. Smile for me. I’m gonna be alright. I-” He couldn’t help but hesitate for a moment, having to mentally steady himself. “I promise. Do you believe me?” 

“I…” 049 hesitated himself for a moment, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. 035 didn’t give promises willy nilly, promises were important to him, something thing that he would fight to make sure he kept. “I believe you.”

Deo let out a soft chuckle, letting his lips softly clack against the other’s forehead, stroking the doctor’s cheek with his spare hand.  
“Good. Good…”  
Straightening his back, the mask glances about, fingers still tightly intertwined with 049’s.

"Now, it would be best to get a move on, wouldn't it? This breach won't last forever after all!~" 035 chirps warmly, pushing out the still throbbing pain into the back of his mind, ignoring it as best he could. He would be fine, he would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> *Loud whistles* I have had this sitting in my google docs for god only knows how long but oh boy. Am I excited to get my angst on.


End file.
